plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Power
For other uses, see Power Flower (disambiguation). Flower Power is an achievement unlockable on the iOS, PlayStation Vita, Nook, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to complete it, the player must have ten Twin Sunflowers alive at the same time. In iPad versions, however, the player must only have them alive at any point. Note: If one Twin Sunflower out of the ten gets destroyed in absolutely any way possible, this achievement would not be obtained. The player will need to have ten Twin Sunflowers alive by the end of the level. Playing Survival: Endless also won't count because the level doesn't end. Strategies Play a Survival Mode level (not Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, due to it being a level in the day time that has six rows, and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflower. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins when needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All ten Twin Sunflowers should make through to the end. Or, you can play ZomBotany 2 because there are three flags. It's better to use six Gloom-shrooms and have two Garlics planted in front of them, while keeping ten Twin Sunflowers alive on other lanes, while remembering not to let them get shot down by peas, or burned by Jalapeno Zombie. Alternatively, it is possible to replay Level 1-1 and hold off the last zombie with Tall-nuts or other defensive plants (a Tall-nut planted in a Pumpkin gives enough time for the Twin Sunflower to recharge), while you gather the sun required to upgrade all of your Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers. Using this technique may also earn you the Sunny Days achievement. Another possible strategy is that you can still plant Sunflowers and upgrade them into Twin Sunflowers after you defeated all of the zombies in a level. Once you beat the level, do not pick up the item dropped by the zombies at the end of the level. Make sure you have enough sun at the end of the level because the Sunflowers or Twin Sunflowers will stop producing sun once the zombies are defeated and sun will stop falling from the sky too in day levels. This will take a while, due to the Twin Sunflower slow recharge time. The best thing to do is to upgrade the Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers after you defeated all of the zombies, as the Twin Sunflowers will be alive at the end of the level, without any zombies attacking. Another good strategy is to play Survival: Day, since it is easy and has five flags. Plant Sunflowers at lanes one, three, and five with two Garlics in front. In the second and fourth lanes, use plants that can attack the zombies. See also *Twin Sunflower How would you rate Flower Power's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements